The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to mobile applications and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to execution optimization in mobile hybrid applications.
Hybrid mobile applications are applications that run on a mobile device and use web language technologies locally on the device to format the content, such as using hypertext markup languages (HTML), context style-sheet languages (CSS), and/or the like, and/or run applications with client-side scripts, such as using JavaScript, Python, and/or the like. Using the device's browser engine, such as Blink, Gecko, Trident, and/or the like, the hybrid application accesses code and/or resources previously developed and stored in modules and/or libraries to reduce the development time of the hybrid application. Typically, these modules contain large amounts of code together designed to provide a myriad of functionalities, and when imported to the native application are loaded as a collection.